


Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：传语-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 1





	Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：传语-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：传语-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e55b756)

[ 216](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e55b756)

### [Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：传语](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e55b756)

虽说总算转正，但永梦在这所顶尖医院的小儿科里依旧是个菜鸟，要学习积累的东西可还多着呢。

这次圣都大学附属医院同另一所大型医院进行了交换学习参观的项目，而另一所大医院也高手云集。

同时海外的新科技项目来到日本发表后，他们两家医院和其他医院的大人物都选择在那边召开介绍会。

两件事撞一起，镜院长忙得不可开交。而作为天才外科医生的镜飞彩，也先忙完了这边的外科技术交流，同时操办他担任开刀手术，随后又赶往了另一家医院同父亲一起出席发表会。

永梦作为交流学习的一员，也暂时离开圣都，一同和其他被选的医生护士远赴邻城的大医院学习一周。

CR的事情虽然也需要随时关注，但Poppy和贵利矢很好的负责着，大我诊所在妮可帮助下也勤勤恳恳的解决Bugster的问题，本以为分身乏术的飞彩竟也出奇的游刃有余。

因此在众多天才医生中最为刚转正新人，永梦自然被大家赶去学习了。

只是和永梦不离不弃的帕拉德自然也要求一起去，一方面他和永梦可以更好的一起应对突发情况，但另一方面——最主要的方面——他不想离开永梦。

基本上在医院里忙碌的永梦也不会有时间和帕拉德玩，帕拉德选择大部分时间都呆在永梦的身体里。

参观学习比想的要累人，需要记录和参观体验的地方太多了。不过这日下午，因为某个医生团队接到抢救，而不能按照原本行程来演讲。

这里聚集的几家医院的医生们临时安排了“自习”，因为行程关系他们也没被要求去观摩紧急手术。

坐在临时给他们腾出来的会议室种，这种“自习”的氛围多少让永梦有点回到医大的学生时期。

屋内灯光调暗，尽头投影屏幕上放着一组医学纪录片，学生们可以观看影片拿出笔记写点笔记。永梦虽然也拿出本子，不过捏在手里的笔还一个字没落下。

怀念与突如其来的空闲令他多多少少有些大意。他有些犯困，或许是这个时间流逝得缓慢。屏幕上的影片他上学时看过，虽然不全记得，但也唤回了点记忆。

于是他不经意间掉进学生时代的种种回忆中，一只手托着下巴侧着头偏向屏幕方向，竟然迷迷糊糊的瞌睡过去。

忽然某一种悸动钻入胸脯，心脏不受规律影的猛击了一下他。

永梦顿时如梦初醒，吞了下口水。啊，要不是刚才那一下，大概口水就要滴出来了。

胳膊肘戳在桌面上也有些疼，看来他恍惚间时间过了不少，纪录片也看起来也快结束了。

他连忙坐直身子，掰正歪酸的脖子。动着戳疼的胳膊，抹了下嘴角后，又把掌心贴在胸前。

心跳还是普通的心跳，好像什么也没发生一样。

是错觉吗？

刚才怎么了？

永梦糊里糊涂的整理大脑，谁知伴着他身子的动作，“唰”的一声随着摩擦传入他的手里。

刚才模糊过去时，另只手还捏着那根没写字的签字笔。可那根笔不但没有因松力而掉落，反而被他好好捏着对着纸页，更因为他无意间的移动在本子上画出了一条黑色的痕迹。

只是…

只是这面本来什么都没记录的干净纸页上，不光有这条唐突的笔痕，还有一行他自己字迹的文字。

《永梦，我最喜欢你了！》

转成两行，交错着大大的越过行列的格子横在页面中央，甚至还在“最喜欢”这个词下面画了两条线标记重点。

永梦瞬间明白这个出自谁手，他捂着胸口，涨红脸险些从椅子上蹦起来。

“帕——？！”

他没成功蹦起来，脚一滑坐回椅子上，冲出去的脚尖还踢上了前方隔离两排座位的挡板上，在教室里“咚”的奏响。

“宝生医生？”隔着一个座位的人大概被他吓到，担心的询问他。

永梦觉的自己还真有种回到大学时代的青涩感，害羞令他整个人不知所措，和个纯情的学生没有两样。

他立马伸出胳膊盖住本子，做了个伸懒腰的假动作。接着赔笑的一边道歉说是不小心，一边把本子拖回怀里给合了起来。

真是的，这里那么暗，对方角度又看不到，自己在努力遮掩个什么劲啊？

等到那个人回过身后，他才靠上椅背，揭开那一页又盯着看了几秒。

果然是帕拉德吧？

在他恍惚的打瞌睡时，帕拉德有一瞬间占用了他的身体，并的在本子里用他的手和笔写下了告白的话语。

这样的告白形式清纯的像是初次恋爱的小孩子。

但也许这真的是他们两个的初恋。

不，他们就是对方，所以这真的就是初恋。

刚才的心动，一定是写这个时的帕拉德的心情传给了他。好比唤醒他回应这份告白，心动将他拽醒。

现在他胸口腾起种自信，这也来自体内的帕拉德吧？对于他推测的肯定，也对于告白的坚定。

“我也最喜欢你了，帕拉德。”

永梦悄悄地低语，说给耳边和自己一起聆听声音的另一半。

他不禁摸了摸发烫的脸，庆幸这里的光挡住了脸颊透出的颜色。可谁知，这时候纪录片刚好播完，代理的护士把灯打了开，所幸他坐在很后方，大家目光都转向了反方向。

听到今日的观摩结束可以去食堂吃饭后，永梦收拾起本子就快步离开了。

“永梦喜欢那种形式吗？”

刚进大楼电梯，帕拉德一个现身就从后方凑到永梦耳朵后。

虽然感觉到他分离出来，可永梦还是被耳边突然这么近的声音弄的措不及防。

他连忙回头看去高于自己的Bugster，却被对方一把拉入怀里吻住。

嘴角吮吸的滋滋声像是故意帮他数清有多少个亲吻。

松开后的帕拉德开心的笑起来，如同得到糖的孩子。

“还是喜欢这种呢？”

  


  


  


  


  


  


【注：这来自我的梦。具体是，梦中梦里我醒来后想写文，于是我在梦里构思了这个梗！我这么厉害的嘛...于是在梦里想好的文梗，我醒来以后写出来】

[帕梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%A2%A6)[帕拉德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%8B%89%E5%BE%B7)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[Parado](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Parado)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)

评论(15)

热度(216)

    1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://huaihuaitudexiaoxinwo.lofter.com/) [魏淑山](http://huaihuaitudexiaoxinwo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) [●┋莼児](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://yige238943.lofter.com/) [一个。](http://yige238943.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) [深声](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://ruguomingtianshiqingtian087.lofter.com/) [如果明天是晴天……](http://ruguomingtianshiqingtian087.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) [彼岸の花](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://1997317.lofter.com/) [青鸟](http://1997317.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://jmthvmin-sope.lofter.com/) [橘猫童话](http://jmthvmin-sope.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://kon029.lofter.com/) [AK凌空](http://kon029.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) [舞冰isuna_uni](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://anan1898.lofter.com/) [安安](http://anan1898.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) [揽月](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) [永夢が一番好きだ～](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://wodenanpengyou986.lofter.com/) [我的楠朋友](http://wodenanpengyou986.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://feiwuxiaotianxia282.lofter.com/) [露法法](http://feiwuxiaotianxia282.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://tianle913.lofter.com/) [天乐](http://tianle913.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://btbtcwj.lofter.com/) [皮皮莺的脏脏包](http://btbtcwj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://shenmidebeijixing.lofter.com/) [神秘的北极星](http://shenmidebeijixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://tfdrd158.lofter.com/) [tfdrd](http://tfdrd158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://mttt0026.lofter.com/) [mttt](http://mttt0026.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://jinchaixuelimai.lofter.com/) [melody](http://jinchaixuelimai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://beiyu846.lofter.com/) [没有什么存在感的格蕾酱](http://beiyu846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://bynanke.lofter.com/) [南柯-奶盖](http://bynanke.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) [暴食](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) [猫咪 ](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://wc265.lofter.com/) [W.C](http://wc265.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://ivorytower-amo.lofter.com/) [时海](http://ivorytower-amo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://cxy2000188.lofter.com/) [cxy2000](http://cxy2000188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://egg88209.lofter.com/) [屑泠云](http://egg88209.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://egg88209.lofter.com/) [屑泠云](http://egg88209.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    35. [](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) [陌路两立](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://giornoandharuno.lofter.com/) [军团长尼菲彼特酱_吞了文看置顶](http://giornoandharuno.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://mouka692.lofter.com/) [鸽子](http://mouka692.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://fengderyezi.lofter.com/) [疯der叶子](http://fengderyezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://youmusunny.lofter.com/) [闻妖](http://youmusunny.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://molu4935.lofter.com/) [米饭](http://molu4935.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/) [唐家阿玖](http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://falcons976.lofter.com/) [十化。](http://falcons976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://ayoyaya.lofter.com/) [皇家贵族至尊鸭](http://ayoyaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://bianhuakaibeishangniliu.lofter.com/) [彼岸花开 悲伤逆流](http://bianhuakaibeishangniliu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://nashiaki.lofter.com/) [夹缝生存者](http://nashiaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://adassada.lofter.com/) [adassada](http://adassada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://yizuijingnian531.lofter.com/) [一醉经年](http://yizuijingnian531.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://zongzi325.lofter.com/) [曳子的水鸟](http://zongzi325.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://vltavav.lofter.com/) [ずっと真夜](http://vltavav.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://nozomutsu.lofter.com/) [洛望津ฅ](http://nozomutsu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://xiangxiang606.lofter.com/) [湘湘](http://xiangxiang606.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e20ff4d)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e6622f1)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
